After last sacrifice
by CaityBelikov
Summary: A story after last sacrifice    i suck at summaries but please read
1. Chapter 1: Start of the day

A/N: this is placed after Last Sacrifice but never happened

Disclaimer: I don't own VA

So my life at the moment, not what you call perfect but it's not bad either. I lost the bond with Lissa, Adrian will probably never talk to me again but on the positive I got Dimitri and my wounds from Tasha are finally healed, so I am finally allowed to be one of the guardians of Lissa.

"Roza" The sweet sound of that voice woke me up. "Roza, its Lissa."

I opened my eyes in a flash, "Is she hurt? Oh god I should have been up earlier, what happened?" I asked franticly jumping out of bed.

Dimitri was humored by this "No Rose, she is fine she wanted you to see her in twenty minutes."

"Oh, well I better get changed Th – HEY! If you know that then that means that you left me this morning!" I exclaimed.

Dimitri gave a small laugh, "No I didn't leave you, and she came in but didn't want to be the one to wake you up"

I leaned over and gave him a hug. "I should get ready now" I sighed and walked over to my closet. I dressed into jeans and a nice blue top.

"Beautiful" Dimitri told me as he walked over a gave me a kiss on my forehead " You should get going though, Lissa will be expecting you in five minutes."

I gave him one last hug and went off to go see Lissa.

I reached Lissa, but not of how I thought she would be, she was sitting down crying, when I asked Dimitri of how she was he said she was fine. I ran over and knelt beside her and embraced her. She turned her head and sobbed into my chest wrapping her arms around me. It was good but bad we lost the bond. Good because I don't have to see what she does with Christian but bad because in times like this I would know what would have happened, so know I'm like any other guardian of Lissa, no clue of where she is or why she is upset.

"What's wrong Lissa?" I asked her gently

"I am so, so, so, so sorry rose!" she sobbed

"For what? What is wrong Lissa?" I was starting to get more worried by the second.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it is a shock to both of us and I'm so sorry" she continued to sob

"Lissa, tell me what is wrong!" I was starting to loose my patience.

"I – I – I'm pregnant" she stuttered and cried harder "Please rose please don't get mad at Christian, be mad at me"

I was shocked. Lissa was always the careful one and I was the reckless one.

"Lissa, I'm not mad at either of you, I'm just shocked." I told her as I patted her back "If anything I'm happy for you guys."

She looked up at me with tears still leaking out of her eyes.

"Really? I was so scared you would be mad at me and Christian or upset or even not talk to me anymore!"

"No, I am not mad or upset and I will most defiantly not stop talking to you. You must know that." I said

"But why aren't any of those? I don't want you to be, but rose I am only 18." She started to sob again

"Because Lissa I am your best friend I would never be mad, upset or any of those, my mum had me when she was around that age. Lissa lots of girls have babies at 18 too." I told her.

"I know but rose, I'm the queen, I can't take breaks from that, I wont have time for a kid." She said with a worried look.

"We will figure that out when the time comes, I am sure it will be fine. Remember Christian will be the dad, he will have time."

"You are right, I have another nine months to wait for, we will figure it out when the time comes." Lissa said as she lifted her head back up.

I wiped the tears from her eyes. A knock at the door, Lissa jumped up and acted like nothing had happened. I moved to one of the walls of the room as Christian walked in, then Dimitri came in after him with a puzzled look on his face. Christian looked over to me with an apologetic look.

"It's ok Christian, I'm not mad at either of you" I said with a smile.

"Is this true Lissa?" asked Christian "Rose isn't mad at us?"

"As true as it can get" She replied.

"Ok, am I going to find out what has happened or am I going to have to force it out of rose?" Dimitri suddenly said to all of us.

"Rose can tell you while Christian and I are talking about it" Lissa told him

Lissa and Christian sat down on chairs across from each other but Dimitri and I stayed standing.

"What's the big fuss about?" Dimitri asked me

"Well, you might not take this as calmly as I have but well how do I put this, Lissa, well yeah she is pregnant."

There was a few seconds paused. He finally spoke

"I am happy for them" he said stiffly.

"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy about this, not mad but not happy either." I asked

"Well see, I kind of wish that, you know, we could have a child, but that is impossible." He said looking down at me, his brown eyes showing sadness and I even think a little bit of jealousy.

"I'm sorry Dimitri," I said looking down at my feet.

"For what?" he asked shocked at this.

"For not being able to give you what you want, I know you want kids of your own to run up to you and call you dad. Sometimes I think you wish you should have taken the offer with Tasha." I said still looking at my feet wishing I could give Dimitri what he wanted.

With one finger he lifted my chin up to meet his gaze

"Roza, I never regret declining Tasha's offer. I didn't want her then and I most defiantly do not want her now, not when my heart belongs to someone else." He had told me that a year ago 'when my heart belongs to someone else'

"I just wish there was a way I could give you what you wanted."

"Rose, as long as I have you I will take whatever comes with it." He told me reassuringly.

One hour later after discussing things over, Christian had to go, so that meant Dimitri too. When they left another guardian walked in and told me I had finished my shift for the day. I gave Lissa a hug and told her again 'everything will be ok," then left.

As I was walking down the hallway I saw Jesse and gave him a stare that made him run in fear. I finally saw my door, when I got to it the room was locked. 'Dammit' I thought 'Dimitri must have locked it after he left.' I headed to the front desk to get my keys when something as fast as lighting grabbed me from behind the curtains. They put their arm around my neck and the other over my mouth so my scream wouldn't get out.

"Not a great move Roza, if I was a strigoi I could have killed you there and then." Dimitri let his hand drop from my mouth and neck. My heart still thumping in my chest, I turned around.

"Why hello to you to." I said laughing now but still shaky.

"You looking for these?" He said tossing my keys in the air.

"Yes, I am, but question what were you doing?" I asked grabbing the keys.

"Just thought I would see if you were on guard, obviously not," he told me quite amused.

We both laughed as I opened my door. "I thought you were still guarding Christian?" I asked him

"Nope, I now have half the day guarding seeing as there are only two guardians for him and a lot for Lissa." He told me

"Well that's good, we get to spend more time together then." I said happy of the thought we could see each other more. "Oh, I forgot my purse, I left it with Lissa" I said to Dimitri "I will be back."

"As I said I'm not guarding for another three hours so I will come with you." He looked at me with those brown eyes.

We walked together hand-in-hand down the hallway down to Lissas' room. Just before we reached the room we heard shrieking screams. Lissas' screams. I tried the door but it was locked. Dimitri in a split second kicked down the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Nearly dead

Sorry guys this is a short chapter i will do shoutouts next chapter aswell =) thank you

Laying there on the ground the whites of his eyes showing and bite marks all over his neck was Lissas' guardian. I looked up and saw a strigoi. A strigoi that was heading for Lissa. Without thinking I pulled my stake out and leapt over the dead body and jumped onto his back. He swung me off his back hard throwing me to the concrete wall back first. When I could see again the strigoi had taken his attention off Lissa and on me. I tried to get up but he smashed my head against the wall. I dropped my stake everything was going black. 'NO' I thought to myself 'I can not let this strigoi take me down, GET BACK UP!' with this thought my vision was back but I was still dizzy. I had to get him off me to grab my stake but how?

I looked to my side and saw Lissa with Dimitri crouching ready to attack but he had to stay with Lissa, as I was the first to attack. I looked to my left and saw a shovel. It wouldn't do much but it would give me enough time to get my stake. I grabbed the shovel and swung hard. I managed to get two blows on his neck. Enough time for me to get my stake, well I thought it had been. As I got my hands on my stake he pulled me up by my hair and slammed me against the wall again, both hands on my neck about to bite. I still had my stake in my hand. I went for his heart but just as I was about to stake him, he pinned my hands to the wall with one hand. I knew I was doomed now, no way I would survive, I closed my eyes. Ready for the pain, the pain that never came. I felt his hands come off my neck and arms as someone had pushed him out of the way. Dimitri. "NO!" he shouted standing protectively over me. No this couldn't be happening. Not to me. He said it might happen. Dimitri told me once that if he loved me he won't put him self in – between the mori and the strigoi he would put him self in – between ME and the strigoi. "Keep your hands off her." He growled, stake out.

"NO, DIMITRI. PROTECT LISSA NOT ME!" I shouted at him

"I can't, I can't let you die." He told me painfully

"No, you can't let Lissa die, not me" I said

"Aw are we playing happy families?" the strigoi finally spoke coldly

"No we are not." Dimitri and I retorted

"Well sorry to ruin you're fun" he said smirking

"No, sorry to ruin you're fun" Dimitri growled and leapt at him. They fought for a while but Dimitri was faster, he plunged the stake into his heart. The strigoi screamed for a few seconds then dropped to the ground.

I was going dizzy, my vision blacking out.

"DIMITRI!" Lissa screamed to him "DIMITRI, HELP ME!"

I was going to ask her what was wrong but then I realised I was the problem and I had started to fall and had landed in her arms.

I heard Dimitri turn around

"Roza!" he yelled sounding panicked " We need to get her to the medical clinic."

I felt his arms under my body as he carried me away, Lissa following.


	3. Chapter 3: Medical Clinic

**A/N: You guys are so supportive! I was so nervous that I would get negative comments but I have only gotten good reviews which is great! You guys are the best! It is people like you guys who want me to keep writing. Quick shout outs to:**

**ClaireJ731**

**ItaSaku1**

**karo1802**

**Lindy906502**

* * *

><p>I must have blacked out by then because when I woke up I was in the medical clinic.<p>

"Rose"

The voice was like silk on my skin. I turned my head around and met Dimities' gaze.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Sore. Very sore." I said rubbing my head but flinched at the pain

"You would be. You had internal bleeding from your skull and your right arm is broken."

"How long have I been out?"

"5 days"

"I'm weak" I sighed turning my head away from him.

"What?" he asked turning my head back forcing me to look at him

"I said I'm weak. You took him down easily, and me well I get internal bleeding and a broken arm." I said sadly

"Roza, he was a trained strigoi. He knew his strengths. I have been doing this for years; you started guarding Lissa not long ago. I was badly injured the first couple of times I fought strigoi."

"I have taken strigoi before without being this hurt and I wasn't even a guardian."

"I know but you were ready and they weren't the other times. You didn't expect a strigoi to attack Lissa today. He knew someone would come. "

"I guess, but I was still weak."

"Roza you are not weak." Dimitri looked at me with those brown eyes telling me he was right. More parts of what happened were coming back, the dead guardian, the shovel, Dimitri throwing himself in – between the strigoi and me.

"Did you really jump in front of me? Did you protect me?" I asked. He would have known I was going to ask him because when he spoke he didn't seem surprised.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I told you once, if I let myself love you I will throw my body in – between you and the strigoi. I couldn't control myself I had to do it. I couldn't let you be killed in front of me."

"But you are supposed to protect Lissa. Not me."

"I know it was stupid but his focus was on killing you not Lissa or I if anything he forgot we were in the room. I had to do something."

"Thank you." I leaned over and gave him a hug resting my head in his chest. He put his arms on my lower back and we stayed like that for a while.

"I will do whatever I can to protect you Rose, no matter the cost."

I know I should have said something but I knew that I would do the same for him.

After 1 month I was finally let out of the medical clinic. They had to get someone else to fill in for Dimitri to guard Christian, as Dimitri would not leave the side of my bed. I still had a couple of scars on my head and my arm was in a cast. I didn't like having to not guard Lissa. It was stressful knowing that something could happen to her.

Dimitri carried me to our room as my legs still felt weak. I tried to insist that it would help if I walked to my room but Dimitri thought otherwise. As usual he won. When we finally reached our room he let me walk from the door to the bathroom. Even though I was only brushing my hair because it was a total mess he insisted that he stayed by my side in case I was to fall.

After ten minutes of trying to get the knots out of my hair I gave up.

"I give up with this!" I groaned, "I am going to have to wash it out, and it would be nice if you don't help me"

Dimitri was amused by this "I wasn't planning on, you need privacy."

He left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Once I had my shower and got changed I blow-dried my hair. I kept my hair out as I was not guarding today. As I went to go out the door I caught sight of my scars on the side of my head. I stopped and went over to the mirror and poked my scars. They were most likely scars that I will have for life. Scars that will remember myself of the time I failed to guard Lissa. If it hadn't of been for Dimitri Lissa and I would be dead. Shocked that I only just realised how much I owed him.

I fell to the ground putting my face in my hands starting to cry. Just as I hit the ground there were hands picking me up and carrying me. Of course these hands belonged to Dimitri. He sat down in a chair with me still in his arms.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he asked worry all over his face.

"N-n-nothing is wrong," I said putting my head in his chest

He gave me that don't lie to me look. "Something is up, if nothing was up then you wouldn't be crying."

"I swear nothing is up"

"Rose, you have trusted me before why can't you now?"

"Dimitri, I am telling the truth"

"I know something is up, I know you Roza, you can trust me." He was loosing his patience

"It's nothing, you don't need to worry, it isn't important." I looked up at him

"Anything that is making you cry will worry me."

I jumped up turning around looking him right in the eye and what I did next neither of expected

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE. I DON'T ALWAYS NEED TO TELL YOU WHAT IS WRONG! I AM ALLOWED TO HAVE BREAKDOWNS EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE! DON'T ALWAYS WORRY ABOUT ME!" I shouted. He stared at me with complete shock. I stopped whatever I was about to yell next and ran back to the bathroom crying again. I was aware he was following me when I started to run. He turned my chin around.

I cried into his chest again "I am so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean any of that, I don't know were it came from it just out from nowhere."

"Its ok, I understand, it has happened to me before." He said resting his head on mine. "It's ok, it's ok." He repeated.

"It feels like I still have dark spirit in me even though the bound is gone. I feel like it follows me everywhere I go and just then, well what just happened then felt like what it did with Victor but I didn't want to kill you I was just angry and I couldn't control it." I sobbed

He took his head off mine and looked at me "Rose why didn't you tell me this. Sonya might be able to help you."

"But I feel useless if I go to someone for help"

"Rose you don't always have to feel useless it is always better to get help." He sighed.

"I know but, but" I tried to fight but then gave up with a sigh "I guess your right I should go to Sonya."

"In the morning because right now we need to get some sleep." He said carry me out of the bathroom again.

He put me down outside of the closet so I could get changed into my pyjamas. I jumped into bed and he followed a couple of minutes later. One year ago I would never have thought that Dimitri and I could be together. I guess some dreams really do come true. I laid my head on his chest and feel asleep almost immediately.

My sleep was going great lovely thoughts but all in one second I was pulled out of those and into another dream. A spirit dream. I wonder in my mind what Sonya wanted now? But whom I saw was most defiantly not Sonya.


	4. Chapter 4: Spirt Dream

**Sorry i haven't updated in awhile. i have been studying. please vote on the poll i have put up. it has to do with this ff =) the sooner you vote the quicker i can update! Love you all 3 xx**

* * *

><p>It was Adrian. I didn't know what to do. Was he still mad at me? Has he forgiven me? I don't know, this is one of those moments were I need Dimitri.<p>

"Hi" I said shakily

"After all you have put me through all you have to say is hi. Typical Rose Hathaway for you" he said with pain written over his face and I flinched.

"If all your going to do is yell at me I don't want to hear it. Yes I regret hurting you I wish we could be friends and I know you don't want be but I do not want to be yelled at"

"I didn't come here to yell at you Rose"

"Then why am I here? Thought you never wanted to talk to me again?"

"Because I want to know why? Why did you do it to me Rose?"

He didn't need to ask the full question I already knew what he meant.

"Because Adrian, I said I would try to get over him I never said I was. When we were away Dimitri came through he started to see life again. Feel other emotions other then guilt. I had tried to convince myself all the time I was over him but I wasn't. I tried so hard not to hurt you. I can't tell myself to love someone and not the other it doesn't work like that. I am very sorry, I wish that we could be friends ever so badly." I told him the complete truth; I wasn't going to lie to him not after what I did to him.

"Yeah well it isn't that easy to see your world come crashing on you."

"You don't think I haven't seen or felt that? How do you think I felt when I found out that Dimitri was turned strigoi? And then when he was turned back he told me love faded his had. You aren't the only one who knows that pain Adrian." I said walking closer to him "please Adrian can we go back to the way it was before our relationship, please. I know we won't be the same straight away but at least we could start talking normally." I begged. It wasn't normal for me to beg but I love Adrian, but as a brother nothing more.

"It isn't that simple Rose, I can't forget what happened." He said looking away

"But you can forgive. The rest is up to you because all I want is to become friends again, like family."

He turned around and moved closer to me looking down at me.

"So now the pressure is on me? If I choose to forgive you I have to pretend like nothing happened but if I choose to not forgive you, you are going to hate me? Great choice I have."

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean that it is up to you to decide if you want to be friends with me again, I am not choosing for you. And if you did say you wouldn't forgive me I would understand seeing as I put you through hell." I was on the verge of tears.

"My feelings are still there for you Rose. How can you expect me to get over those? As you said I cant tell my self to love someone and not someone else."

"So it's a no? You aren't going to be friends with me because you still have feelings for me?"

"Yeah that is the reason why I am saying maybe"

Thankful I accepted this answer

"Thank you, thank you for at least thinking about becoming friends again." I said leaning forward and giving him a hug catching him and myself too by surprise.

He patted my back embracing me, relaxing. The tears started to flow from my eyes.

"I miss you Adrian"

"I miss you too little dhampire" he said a smile coming to his lips.

He pulled away and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"No need to cry. I promise to visit soon ok? I promise you"

"Ok. Promise?"

"Wouldn't even think of breaking it," he said with a reassuring look. "I have to go now little dhampire someone is waking me up. See you in a couple of months"

With one last hug he was gone in an instant and I was looking at Dimitri who had worry written all over his face. What was he so worried about?

"Rose" he said carefully "What happened?"

I was confused, what did he mean?

"What do you mean what is wrong?" my voice cracked and I felt something wet flow down my cheek and I soon realized I was crying. "What? Why am I crying?"

"I don't know, you just started crying in your sleep and I couldn't wake you up. What happened?"

"It was Adrian. We are …. Ok now. I think. He said he will come see me in a couple of months." He flinched when I said Adrian's name.

"Are you really going to believe him? Do you think he will really come see you?" he said warily

"Yes, he isn't one to lie."

There were a few moments paused. I deiced to break it.

"Are you ok?" I asked him

"It's just you were, well, you were crying and screaming out my name and that you needed me, you needed help."

"I was? I did feel like I needed you there because I didn't know what to do but I didn't think I would say it out loud."

"Yes you did and I didn't know what to do" there were very little moments when Dimitri didn't know what to do.

I cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes "I'm scared. I don't know what I will do when he comes. What if your not there?"

"I will be there. I will make sure I am." He reassured me.

"But how will you know when he is here?"

"I have my ways," he said

I knew he did. He would find a way.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**Sorry i haven't updated in awhile. School drama, homework, twitter ahaha you get where im going =) well since i havn't updated in awhile i will put up another 2 chapters for you =) xoxo sorry this one is so short **

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks past and I waited and waited for Adrian. Maybe Dimitri was right maybe Adrian did lie. I had no spirit dreams from him. I tried to call him but no answer. I was worried I suppose this was revenge. When I was away he thought Dimitri and I were just friends but we weren't. Now his made me think that he was coming back thinking we were ok but I guess we aren't.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. "Come in" I yelled out. The door opened I was expecting Dimitri to walk in but to my surprise it wasn't. It was Adrian.

I froze not knowing whether to go and hug him or stay where I was. I decided I would run and hug him. I missed him so much. When I reached him I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could.

"Well hello little dhampire" Adrian said chuckling.

"I missed you so much" I said to him as tears flowed from my eyes.

"I didn't think you would. You always seem to surprise me Rose. But I missed you a lot too"

"I didn't think you would miss me. From all I put you through. I didn't think you were coming," I said sobbing into his chest

"Trust me I missed you. You may have put me through hell but I never break a promise." He said kissing the top of my head

"How long are you staying?" I asked worried he would only stay today

"As long as you need me here" he said smiling

"Forever" I breathed into his chest

"Then forever it is"

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her"

We broke the hug and turned to see Dimitri standing in the doorway. He looked upset, mad and jealous? How could he have so many emotions at once? Gosh he IS a god

"Dimitri nothing was going on" I told him

He gave me a pained looked "You know how I feel about him"

"Dimitri we are just friends. Do you really think I would cheat on you?"

"Well you cheated on Adrian"

I was shocked he said that. He knew that I felt bad about that.

"I can't believe you just said that." I said running out of the room crying.

"Rose" I heard Dimitri call after me "Rose, you know I didn't mean it"

I continued to walk ignoring him

"Rose stop" I kept walking "Roza I know you can hear me"

I was about to start running but strong hands turned me around. I had tears flowing from my eyes.

"Rose look at me"

I refused to look at him. He hurt me.

He got one finger and put it under my chin. My face may be facing him but I wasn't making eye contact.

"Roza. Please." I could hear guilt in his voice

"I can't believe you said that." I repeated

"I cant either. I didn't mean it. You have to know that." Dimitri pleaded, "Rose please look at me"

I looked into his eyes. I could see guilt and regret in them.

"Thank you" he sighed, "Roza please you have to forgive me. You know I was upset he was back"

"Dimitri you are so good at keeping your feelings to yourself. Of all times why now slip up? It hurt me."

"Because, it's Adrian. I don't trust him. Also I wasn't excepting him to be in our room. How would you react if I were in our room hugging Tasha?"

"That is different. You didn't cheat. I did. She almost killed me."

Dimitri flinched at the memory.

"You're right. I am sorry."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes I am Roza, I never meant to hurt you."

"Then I forgive you," I said leaning over and hugging him. I couldn't be mad at him for long.

Adrian interrupted us. "You forgave him? After he just hurt you." He said looking at me

"He didn't mean it. Yes it hurt me but he never meant to."

"Yes he did! He doesn't want us to be friends. He wants you all to himself and he will do anything to do it!" He shouted at me

"How do you know? I thought you were here to see me not to start more arguments"

He sighed, "I'm sorry"

"Yeah I have heard a lot of that today. You two can sort it out I am going back to my room."

"Roza" Dimitri called as I walked away.

As I walked away I heard Dimitri ask Adrian "Why did you come back?"


	6. Chapter 6: Why did you come back?

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"Why did you come back?" I growled at him<p>

"Rose told me to" He said avoiding eye contact

"No she didn't she asked you didn't have to"

"Yeah and I wanted to"

"What so you no longer have feelings for her anymore?" I asked wanting the truth

"What? No I still love her"

"Then leave"

"Nice try Belikov but I'm not going anywhere. Why do you want me gone so bad?"

"You told her that you would com

e back when you had no feelings for her anymore"

"That could take years!" he shouted

"Well then stay away for years but I don't want you hurting her."

"I wouldn't lay a hand on her"

"I know that because she would kick your ass. I meant I don't want you leaving her in the state you did when you left"

"She wouldn't hurt me"

"If she doesn't, I will" I threatened

"You wouldn't touch me Belikov"

"You really want to try me?" I knew I shouldn't threaten a mori but he was getting on my nerve.

"Yeah I actually do"

"Hit me" I commanded

He swung his arm out and attempted to hit me but I was faster then him. Much faster. I grabbed his arm and threw it back making him fall to the ground.

"You wont win," I said walking back to my room. As I turned my back on Adrian he jumped on my back. I put my arms behind my back and pinned him to the ground as softly as I could but hard enough to teach him a lesson.

"Will you not give up Ishkov? I just told you. You will NOT win"

"I can beat you" He said struggling to get out of my hold

"You couldn't even beat me if I wasn't trying. Oh wait I wasn't trying"

"DIMITRI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a voice shouted at me. It was Rose. "When I told you to sort it out I didn't mean beat the crap out of him!" she continued.

"Rose I'm fine. He was just showing me some moves," He said smiling at me. Wait Adrian just saved my ass?

"Is this true Dimitri?" Rose asked

"Um.. Yeah." I got up and helped Adrian get up too.

"Oh" Rose said surprised. "So you two have worked it out then?"

"Yes" Adrian told Rose "We have agreed that we will not fight when you are around or bring THAT subject back up" he said looking at me waiting for me to reply.

"Yes that is what we have agreed on" I was confused. Why was Adrian helping me get out of crap with Rose?

"Well then" she smiled "Do you want guys want to get lunch with me?"

"Sure" Adrian and I said together.


End file.
